Invisible chains
by Sseija
Summary: Kuroko no Basuke AU : Dropout of a police academy, Kuroko Tetsuya found a new job as thief. But becoming the target of Chief Inspector Nijimura wasn't his goal and not the reason leading him to this path. Could he escape or would he be trapped forever ?


**Hello o/**

**I know there are a lot of fanfics set in a police / mafia universe, but I had this idea for a while, so I decided to try :). **

* * *

❝It's not your division,❞ he frowned. ❝Why do you want to help us ?❞

He was a bit concerned by this sudden interest. Even if she stood up as an informant, he wasn't sure she could work with them.

❝Because it's my duty as a fellow police officer.❞, she calmly stated.

He stood up, skirted his desk and leaned on it. She knew her argument failed to convince him, but she couldn't tell the truth. Not to the chief inspector Nijimura-san.

❝The phantom thief stole something from me.❞, Momoi confessed.

Nijimura remained silent.

_He stole my heart._

* * *

❝What a beautiful jewel...❞

He delicately took the ring and put it in the light. A smile on his lips, he lost himself in his thoughts. A sudden dull noise startled him. By chance, his fingers didn't let go of the item.

❝I thought you were with them.❞

❝I didn't think it was necessary, since the operation was a success.❞

The black hair guy nodded silently.

He glanced at his boss's hand. His fingers were playing with a shogi's piece,

❝Himuro, call the guys.❞, the red hair man sighed while walking towards a leather chair.

* * *

Their discussion lasted for a while, but before she could add something, he suddenly glanced at a clock hanged above the door. Nijimura beckoned her to follow him. Then they walked in silence to a room.

Four men were waiting inside, all were sitting up around a table. The furniture formed an « u » shape inside which was a table with a projector. The moment she entered in the room, she could find its functions despite the officers' behaviour.

One was reading his notes. He looked really serious and seemed to think about an important problem. A blond-hair guy was playing with a pencil. A dark skin man was taking a nap, while, next to him, an officer had his eyes closed though he looked somehow angry. Satsuki chose a chair next to the more studious guy. She knew two of them from her police academy's days, however it wasn't the time to reminisce the past.

Kise tried to smile to her but the room went suddenly dark.

In front of them, an image quickly displayed on the wall.

"Aominecchi...❞, Kise whispered.

Since there was no reaction, he rose his right foot and aimed for a leg. Groaning with pain, Aomine sat up straight.

"Oi, it fucking hurts...❞, he muttered.

Nijimura coughed.

"Aomine, if you want to sleep more, I could demote you to the traffic bureau."

He didn't wait for a reply and followed.

"Yesterday evening, a luxury store in Ginza was burglarized. The criminals took away for a million yen of jewels. They chose mostly rings and earrings. We think they are easier to sell, that's why they went for them.", he paused, "It's the sixth incident since the beginning of the month and we drastically have reduced our list of suspects."

Nijimura turned towards the wall.

"Here is our prime suspect. I think some of you are familiar with this man."

The atmosphere tensed up. Despite the year, the wounds of past were still hurting.

"Kuroko Tetsuya also known as the phantom thief. Even if his record is quite impressive, he doesn't seem to work alone or for his own. Thus, the higher-ups want him and his colleagues as well."

He put his hands on his hips.

"Any questions ?❞

They nodded.

"Ok, so I'm going to introduce you our new team member." He waved at Satsuki and invited her to join in. "Momoi Satsuki, she worked in the 3d division specialized in controlled substances and organized crimes. She would be our informant during our next missions."

She politely bowed to her co-workers.

"Gentlemen, do you mind to introduce yourself ?❞

A man with an imposing stature rose from his chair.

"Otsubo Taisuke, I'm an assistant inspector. Nice to meet you.❞

He sat down and immediately someone else stood up.

"Kise Ryouta, I'm a sergeant and a spokesman for the traffic safety and drivers education campaigns.❞

A bright smile lit up his face, but a colleague stole the attention.

❝Well, well...❞, the next man coughed, "Aomine Daiki, dog-handler. I essentially worked in the first division on homicides and the fifth division on bombs and explosives.❞

❝Kasamatsu Yukio, I'm an assistant inspector. I have always worked in fourth division. I'm looking forward to work with you.❞

Seeing everything going well, Nijimura couldn't help but felt a little relieved.

❝For the moment, you're going to work with Wakamatsu and Kise. They have worked several times together, you will be okay. Aomine, Otsubo, you're coming with me.❞

Otsubo diligently followed, whereas Aomine dragged his feet.

❝He could show more motivation.❞, Kasamatsu grumbled.

Momoi grinned. He was right but...

❝He was still like this when we were students.❞

❝Yeah, he was the best of the promotion and didn't even put an effort. It was quite depressing !❞

Kise heavily sighed. At some point, the intern competition demotivated him. However when he was feeling down, someone always gave him the little push he needed.

❝Hm, police academy's acquaintances... ❞, Kasamatsu said to himself.

❝Yeah, we were there at the same time...❞, Kise grinned ❝With Aominecchi and Kurokocchi.❞

Kuroko Tetsuya. He once was a police recruit. They told him he was quite appreciated by the instructors thanks to his diligence and his seriousness. Despite his inferior physical force, he worked hard and never hesitated to stay behind to train. It sounded strange that such a dedicated student had chosen the wrong path in the end. So peculiar that Wakamatsu decided to ask.

❝Did he fight with someone or... ?❞

❝No, not that we know.❞

They lowered their heads, lips closed. Little by little, an heavy atmosphere was filling the air as if the weight of the memories was crushing them. A faint sadness floated on their faces. The happiness of the lost days had disappeared forever.

❝He suddenly vanished the day before our final competitive examination. Since then, we hadn't heard from him. ❞

* * *

To

Object

Hey Kuroko,

It's been a while, right ? I guess, we haven't talked since this incident... Honestly, I miss you but we can't rewind our life. If we could, you might have stayed on the right path.

I mean, you are far too honest, serious and loyal. Sometimes, too much for your own sake. This way of life doesn't suit you... If I could, I would release you from those chains.

But I can't. I just hope you will open your eyes and believe in the right to do.

Your warmth will melt this cage of ice.

Take care of yourself,

Ogiwara Shigehiro

* * *

The books piled up next to the undone bed. Except for this messy touch, the room looked perfectly clean. Even if it was a little difficult to be absolute. A weak light, behind which was a little frame, put on a night stand lit the room, revealing an empty plate on a table. The glass beside it was still full of a softdrink, but the Pocari bottle was nowhere to be seen.

❝Ku-ro-ko...❞ an angry voice murmured.

Standing in the middle of the room, the man waited for something to happen. A sudden apparition, a ghost attack, whatever ! He would hate the fact he came here for nothing.

His head turned at a slight noise.

Without thinking twice, he dashed towards a door and barged into the bathroom.

Here was a young man wearing a black trouser and a towel around his neck.

Waterdrops were running from his hair to his pale skin. Stopping his movement, he offered a suprised look to the intruder.

❝Could you be more respectful when you are at my place ?❞

An annoyed pout appeared on his lips.

❝Then pick my phone calls !❞, the other guy yelled then took a deep breath, ❝Geeez, you are always making things harder for me... ❞

❝I'm sorry...❞, Kuroko muttered.

The blue-hair man sounded like a child scolded by his teacher. Frankly, his actual face was so adorable that Kagami was doing his best to not chuckle. Well, it wasn't the time to be mesmerized. Without a word, he moved forward, took the towel and gently wiped the hair.

❝You should drop this job...❞

Kagami couldn't hide his concern.

❝I can't... I have to do it, no matter what...❞

The taller man looked at their reflections in the mirror. He could clearly see the sadness painted on his friend's face. When was the last time he guenuinely smiled?

He felt deeply upset. He wanted to make him smile, to make him laugh, but Kuroko built an invisible wall between them. He even had stopped to count how many times, his mouth said ❝_You don't have to help me._❞. His answer was always the same ❝_I'm your partner. How can I let you in this mess ?!_❞

He couldn't turn his back, even if he didn't know his exact circumstances.

❝When you're ready, we have to meet up with _him_.❞

There was no need to hide his hate.

❝Hurry up...❞

On those last words, he left the room.


End file.
